lego_dimensionsfandomcom-20200222-history
Crabmeat
}} Crabmeat may refer to the playable Crabmeat (Object) from the Sonic the Hedgehog franchise, for other uses visit Crabmeat (disambiguation). Crabmeats are one of the non-playable characters in LEGO Dimensions, from the Sonic the Hedgehog franchise. Background Crabmeats are found in Green Hill Zone and Spring Yard Zone. At both zones, they can be seen slowly moving back and forth but they also stop to shoot energy balls on both sides. The player can easily defeat these Badniks with Spin Jump or Spin Attack. In the 8-bit version of the game with the same name, Crabmeats can be seen at Green Hill Zone and Jungle Zone. They usually act like their 16-bit counterpart, however, Crabmeats, like other Badniks in the game don't have animal friends inside of them, like all Badniks in Game Gear and Master System titles. Crabmeat, as its name implies, was inspired by real-life crabs. Its main mode of locomotion was dependent on its four short legs, which allowed it to scuttle around its territory. Two photoreceptors located on top of two stalks on its head allowed it a great range of vision as enemies approached it. The two pincers located on the side of this Badnik were actually only for show. The real weapon was hidden inside the pincer itself, a device that allowed it to store up concentrated amounts of energy and fire them as large harmful laser spheres. Eventually, the claws were refitted with missile launchers as the laser attachment took too long to fire before being attacked. The standard colors for the Crabmeat are red for the pincers, torso, and head; gray for the vocoder and legs. In Sonic Colors and Sonic Generations, Crabmeats have given sleeker appearance with yellow under-bellies. In Sonic Lost World, Crabmeat returns to its original appearance, although they come in two variations: regular red types and sleeker orange types. When an enemy is spotted by the ever-watching Crabmeat, it begins to build up its store of concentrated energy. As soon as the weapons are fully charged, the Crabmeat will stop in its tracks, extend its claw, and fire two balls of energy from the barrels located inside of the pincers. Sonic found the Crabmeat's fatal flaw quickly; it took a good deal of time for the Crabmeat to fully charge its weaponry, making it a sitting duck for the hedgehog. This is why Eggman eventually decided to replace the laser attachment with rocket launchers, which took less time to fire and reload. In Sonic Colors and Sonic Generations, Crabmeats were given the opportunity to try the new rocket attachment. Later on, in Sonic Lost World, there were built two designs of Crabmeats, as regular red types shoot energy projectiles and orange types can shoot homing missiles. Trivia *Crabmeat's first appearance was in the original Sonic the Hedgehog game on Sega Genesis. *They are one of many models of Doctor Eggman's Badnik robots. Gallery SEGA Sonic Crabmeat 0.jpg Category:Characters Category:Sonic the Hedgehog Category:Sonic the Hedgehog Characters Category:Non-Playable Characters Category:Bad Guys Category:Goons Category:Robots Category:Index Category:Enemies Category:Year 2 Category:Year 2 Characters Category:Brick Built Characters Category:Sea Creatures Category:Non-Speaking Characters